Manager Bets
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Duel Academy High is having a field trip. Johan and Juudai gets to go. The students were whispering and making bets on, 'who was the best manager' to where they're going. Johan bet Juudai, however, Juudai doubted himself. Spiritship, AU/OoC, Johan's Pov


**Manager bets**

**Summary:**

_Duel Academy High is having a feild trip. Johan and Juudai gets to go. On the bus, the students were whispering and making bets on, 'who was the best manager' to where they're going. Johan betted Juudai, however, Juudai doubted himself, 'cause he was never a good student. Turns out, they were going to a labrotory where they stayed for three days. A lot has happened, and the bet was on! Would Juudai win? Or would this be bad? Spiritshipping, AU/OoC, Johan's POV._

* * *

><p><strong>I had this lying around for a while. So, Juudai ( or everyone else ) might be OoC. I support Seme!Juudai X Uke!Johan now. THIS was when I was a Fanon girl myself. ULG. So, well, I'll re-type it later. First, tell me what you think. =3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X-X-X-X<strong>

Johan's POV

I was sitting next to my best friend, Yuki Juudai. I chuckled as he looked at me with those brown eyes. I can't help but smile whenever he smiles. He just laughed as he leaned over the chair to talk to Sho, who is in front of us, and obviously he was telling Juudai to sit down, or he'll get in trouble. I couldn't help but chuckled. After a while the bus came to a stop just for the bus driver to talk to someone, someone, named Manjoume Jun, stood up with a smirk.

"Listen up! I have a bet for all of yo-"

"-I'm in!" Said Juudai next to me. We all sweatdropped. I just chuckled lightly, "Juudai, you don't even know what the bet is."

"Yeah, drop-out. Sit down, and let me explain!" Manjoume huffed. Juudai sat down and chuckled lightly. "Okay."

"Anyways, before that rude intrupption." He glared at Juudai, who playfully pouted. I just laughed. Manjoume continued, "I wanted to say, they're giving us three days to spend the night at where ever they're takin' us. I susppect it's a job area. I have a bet. Whoever shows the best manager gets to have $20. Any takers?"

Everyone but Sho, Juudai and I just screamed, saying stuff like, "I'll take it!" I just rubbed the back of my head, and just laughed lightly. Juudai blinked a bit, and stared at Manjoume.

"Alright, we have two people. One is Edo, and the other is Fubuki. We need a third!" Yelled Manjoume. Everyone just screamed, still a bit loud on the bus. I looked at Juudai, and I blinked. He had his head tilted down, knowing ful well he couldn't particapate. I grinned.

"I bet Juudai!" I screamed. Some other peopled agreed. Manjoume laughed. "Yeah! Right! I'd like to see that!" Sho stood up and glared, "You should see Aniki at worse situations like this!" Sho walked up and glared. Manjoume glared back. "You sure!" Sho narrowed his eyes.

"Yes!"

I Looked at Juudai only to see his eyes wide, and his face tainted pink from embarressment. I chuckled. "Come on, Juudai. You'll do great." I patted his back. He looked at me.

"Yeah, well, I ain't a very good student. I don't think I'd do well with this '_manager_' stuff! It's crazy!"

I grinned. "Based on my knowlege, I bet you'd make a great manager, Juudai. Even though your grades aren't good, can be a good leader when you want to, Juudai."

Juudai got redder. "H-Huh!

"Then it's settled. Juudai is our third manager." Manjoume yelled. He sat back down, mumbling to himself.

Almost everyone cheered. I grinned at Juudai and I patted his back. He was red. "I-I don't know 'bout this, Johan."

I chuckled, and I gave a soft smile. "Just... Do what you can do, K?"

The bus driver came on, and gave a cheeky smile. "Listen up, everyone! We're going to the dynamite labrotory. We're spending three nights there at the nearest hotel we can afford. Now, I have a few rules. First of all..."

Everyone's eyes widen, including mine. I looked at Juudai. He had his eyes widen, and I could tell. He was a bit scared, but he wouldn't show it. Boy, I hope we survive...

**X-X-X-X**

Well, it's out first night, and everyone was looking around in awe. However, they had ear plugs. So, this labrotaroy. I grinned and looked around I've always heard dynamite was in cartoons. Sure, I knew they were real, but still. I chuckled at the thought of that. The tour was slow, and everyone stayed away from Juudai. I sighed at that. Well, so much for manager. '_This is bad. Real bad._' I stayed by Juudai the whole time. We're both seniors, so, of course we're gonna take this maturely, but really? I looked at Juudai, and gave a reassuring smile. Making sure he gets the message. I grabbed his hand and sighed.

"Juudai."

I pulled him to a empty room with four other people... The people who is involved in the bet. I grinned. So. Does it start here?

"Looks like the bet starts here. This is the room we're spending the nights in." Started Manjoume.

I blinked and looked around, and my eyes widen. So, this is our room. It's a nice room, it's a broken rail way room. I looked up to see a broken ladder up above. I grinned, and gave a reassuring sqeeze to Juudai. I hope everything think will be alright. I mean, we aren't just here for the money, right? I just wanted Juudai to have a little fun. I mean, he kinda likes bets, and bets like this is crazy. He'd do it, even if he does lose.

"Here are the rules. Number one... Juudai?" Manjoume rose an eyebrow, and I blinked, so did he. "What?" Juudai asked.

"Just making sure you're listening. Number one is whoever loses doesn't get this room. They're gonna get a room, shared by a room mate. Whoever does win gets this room... Alone."

Edo huffed. "I'm in." He chuckled. "Besides, this'll be easy." He leaned back a bit against the wall."

Fubuki just chuckled. "I don't even care. I just wanna be in it, just to be in it."

"Same here!" Juudai and I said in unison. We both grinned.

Manjoume rolled his eyes and sighed. "There's a wooden room. There's this room, and the steel room. This room is dedicated to the winner, as I covered." He crossed his arms. "And they get $20."

I leaned in and gave a sunny smile. "$20, and this room. Is this the best you can think up!" I chuckled.

Manjoume rolled his eyes. "The steel room is the 2nd place winners, and $5."

Edo shrugged. "As long as we get somethin' right?"

Manjome sighed. "Look, ask the questions at the end, and Johan. Quit talkin' for Juudai, you sound like his guardian. Why are you in here?"

I blinked. "I just wanted to be with Juudai. That's all." To be honest, I can't go anywhere without Juudai. So, It turned into a habit. I am his best friend, after all. Manjoume rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So, last place gets the wooden room, right?" Asked Fubuki.

"And $1." Said Manjoume, who seemed calm enough.

Fubuki grinned. "Okay."

I looked at Juudai and he looked at me. "Well, they all sound good, Juudai. Which one sound good to you, Juudai?" Juudai looked up at the ladder, and chuckled lightly. "I really don't care, as long as I'm in this bet." I chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Okay. Lets do this together, K?" I softly smiled as he nodded. "Okay."

"Let the bet begin!" We all said together.

**X-X-X-X**

I pulled Juudai as we continued the tour. As the tour ended, we went straight to the hotel when we stopped for a moment. Manjoume, Edo, Fubuki, Juudai, and I went straight to the bathroom while the others went ahead.

Manjoume sighed. "They won't take roll-call 'till tomorrow. They're bad teachers." Manjoume sighed and rolled his eyes. Fubuki and Juudai snikered. I just chuckled lightly. I grinned and let go of Juudai's hand just for a minute, to point at the reflection in the mirror.

"Look, Juudai. Didn't you say at one-point your eyes change color?"

Juudai blinked and nodded. "Yeah. They did one point."

"Then check now. What if one part of you is crazy(1)?" I wanted to make sure he doesn't have a split personallity. Thanks to that, he do have our arguments. That doesn't mean I don't still like him. I mean, he's quiet nice, but it's like he has a split personality. I'll still like him, if he goes crazy one day. I sighed. Why do I think of those kind of things... Well, it's true, I do like him. I just won't lose this friendship... I love him as my best friend. I grinned at that. That's better.

"Nope. Nothing changed, Johan." I blinked, and stared straight into his eyes. They were still brown. I sighed... A bit of relief. "Well. Lets go to a room, then."

I grabbed his hand again and pulled him.

"What's there to do, Manjoume-san?" asked Juudai, who gave his usual sunny grin. I chuckled lightly. Manjoume rolled his eyes and grabbed his other hand. "Come on, Juudai." He pulled Juudai, who was also pulling me. I grinned. "This is nice of you that you're pulling me along too, Manjoume."

Manjoume huffed, "Don't expect too much, Johan. I'm doing this just so I could get rid of $26. He gave me this," He held up an envolope. "And I only know what to dowith some of it, however, I'm suppost to get rid of it all." He explained. He grumbled. "Juudai, make sure you make use of your money wisely." He grumbled. I smiled.

"I will, Manjoume-san." He chuckled.

"Allow me to show you the wooden room. Last place, and $1." Manjoume grumbled.

We followed. I guess he's gonna show us the rooms. Edo and Fubuki followed.

**X-X-X-X**

Well... The wooden room... Is a plain square room, and it only has a blanket. Edo twiched, really don't wanna win last place then. I chuckled. It looks simple, and nice, so, I don't mind. I looked at Juudai who was also grinning. I guess he's thinking the same thing. However, Fubuki just shook his head in disapprovment. "Geez, this is weird. I don't think anyone would wanna sleep in here."

Manjoume huffed. "Comments for later." He walked out.

"Now the steel room, second place, and $5."

X-X-X-X

I grinned. This room has a window and an old fold down bed. It sure looks comfortable too, and it has enough room to duel in. I looked around. The room itself is also plain, only it has steel, instead of wood. On the other side of the window is the labrotory, and it looks... Weird(2).

"Don't worry, no one can see you here. All they see is a wall. However, you can spy on them here." Said Manjoume. He looked at us, and narrowed his eyes. I just chuckled lightly. I looked at Juudai. He has hin usual sunny grin. I guess he'd like it here too.

Fubuki scoffed. "Looks like it'll be dark in here." He chuckled lightly and placed his arms on his hips. "However, it's still good enough... For 2nd place."

Edo also scoffed. "It looks dreary. For all I know, some old, fat guy came in here, and sweated in here. It stinks in here."

I frowned slightly. It does, but I like it. So does Juudai.

Manjoume huffed again. "Comments later, I said." He left the room.

"You know first place, and you know how much. Enjoy."

"Wait!" Yelled Juudai. I blinked and looked at him, and so did Manjoume, before he even left the room, he was by the door. "What, drop-out?"

"So... What are we suppost to do?"

Manjoume sighed, and rolled his eyes. He walked up to Juudai. "I forgot to explain that. There's a game."

"Game?" Asked Edo and Fubuki. I grinned. "Sounds fun already." I chuckled. Manjoume nodded. "Does anyone have a drivers licence?"

"I do." I said honestly. Edo raised a hand, and Fubuki's eyes widen. "What!"

Manjoume looked up at Fubuki. "What, Suishou?" Fubuki gulped. "Sorry, I don't one one. Ryo does though."

"Good enough. He's your automatic partner. I want your partner to drive around in a car. I manage to place up strings around time. The managers, Edo, Fubuki, and Juudai, gets to tell which one to light. They have a navagaters, to show which one '_lights up_' the string."

My eyes widen. Manjoume smirked, as if he knows all our weakness. He knows Edo can't stand that wooden room. He knows Fubuki can't drive, and he knows I don't want to be seprated from Juudai. Manjoume looked at me and chuckled.

"Don't worry, lover-boy. You still get to keep in touch with the one you love." He teased.

I frowned slightly. Juudai went pink, "I ain't worried 'bout that, Manjoume." I lied. He laughed and crossed his arms. "The '_Managers_' has walkie-talkies that works for this whole town. They get to navigate which string is which. If a car blows up, you're out."

My eyes widen a bit. I get it. I looked at Juudai. "Do you get it, Juudai?" He nodded. "Yeah, I did." He chuckled, and gave a sunny grin. "You're on, Manjoume-san!"

"That's Sanda to you, drop-out." Manjoume growled. I chuckled.

"Those are the rules. It starts tonight."

Juudai pumped his fist in the air. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Whatever, drop-out." Mumbled Manjoume, obviously annoyed. "It starts at night, at 6pm(3). Be there!"

"Right!" We all yelled, ready to take this on.

**X-X-X-X**

I was out in the car, the walkie-talkie next to me, and I readied everything else.

'_You ready, Johan?_' Asked Juudai though the walkie-talkie. I nodded, "Ready when you are, 'Manager'."

'_Great. It started, there's one around the corner._'

I nodded and drove there, ready to see if there's a thin piece of string there. I grinned when I see a thin white line. I chuckled and ran out, and looked down to see it's a thin piece of string. I ran inside my car, and brought out my Walkie-talkie, and ran to the string with a lighter.

"Can I light this one, Juudai?" I said through the walkie-talkie.

I heard a distant '_BOOM_' and perked up. "H-Huh!"

'_Fubuki is out._' Juudai said through the walkie-talkie. '_It's just Edo and I now._' I nodded, and chuckled to myself. Geez. Edo is pretty smart, so I guess we'd have to try hard.

'_Don't light it, Johan. It'll blow up._' Said Juudai. I nodded, "Got it."

I ran inside the car, and drove off.

'_There's one on the docks. That's 5 blocks away._' Said Juudai. I nodded. "Got it."

X-X-X-X

Well, we're doing good so far. I lit 3, and ignored 2, and no blow-ups so far, but I don't know how Edo's doing on his course. I sighed. He's smart, and he can be quick when he has to, so Juudai and I did it as quick as we can. However, with Edo, speed is his specialty. There is this one moment where Juudai didn't reply. I panicked.

"Juudai! Can you hear me, Juudai?" I paused. No answer. I frowned. Did Edo cheat? Did something happend? I gulped. I hope nothing happend, and that Juudai went to the bathroom. Pleeeease! Please say Juudai went to the bathroom! I gulped again. "Juudai!"

'...' Still no answer. "Juudai!"

'_I-I'm fine, Johan._' He said... He sounded tired. I gulped. "Are you sure, Juudai? We can stop, and take 2nd place." Besides, that room is nice anyways, and we might buy chocolate with $5. One that Juudai and I can share. Mmm. Juudai and I love Chocolate. I chuckled.

'_No. Just keep going._' Said through the walkie-talkie. I'm... I'm concerned. I sighed, "Got it."

'_There's one string in the parkin' lot at the super-market. That should be near you._' I nodded, "Got it."

I drove a few minutes to see the super-market. I saw the thin piece of white-string. I ran out with the walkie-talkie, and waited. "Light it, Juudai?"

'...' No reply. My eyes widen. "Juudai?" I frowned slightly. "J-Juudai!"

'_Light it._' He said through the walkie-talked... However, he said it in a monotone. I blinked. "G-Got it?" I hesitantly said, and hesitantly lit the string. I waited for a bit. It was going to the car. My eyes widen. No... NOOO!

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

The car blew up.

No... We were doing so good! How did this happend! I groaned, and stood up.

Oh well. Nice steel room, here we come, and $5 chocolate. I shrugged, and gave a small, but sad, smile. I sighed as I walked off, back to the the car. With that, I left the area, and drove back to the lab.

'_We... Lost, Johan._' Juudai said, pointing out the obvious. I sadly nodded. "Yeah. At least we get a nice room for two nights, right?"

'_How did it happend?_' Asked Juudai. My eyes widen. "You mean, you don't remember telling me to light up that string that lead to the car that blew up! You don't remember telling me that!" I said in a tone that might be angry, however, I wasn't. What I am is confused.

'_No. I don't remember._' He said. I gasped... What? How is that possable...? "D-Did you do that on perpose!" I yelled, quiet confused.

'_No! I didn't. I swear! I didn't do it on perpose!_' He sounded sad. I sighed. I can't be mad at him forever. So, what else is there to do? I looked at the walkie-talkie. Steel room, here we come.

**X-X-X-X**

I stood up and looked at the door to the steel room. Holding Juudai's hand, who seemed to be taking it nicely. I gave a small grin. "Well, it has a single bed. Who's gonna sleep on the cold floor?"

"..." Juudai remained silent. He kept that sad smile on his face. It seems he didn't hear me. I'll ask. "Did you hear me, Juudai?" I asked in a conforting tone. He nodded. "Yeah... I was thinkin' 'bout it, Johan. How 'bout I sleep on the cold floor, Johan?" He looked at me. I gave a concerned look and I shook my head.

"No, Juudai. _I'll_do that." I gave his hand a light sqeeze. I sighed when he shook his head. "Johan. I wanna sleep on the floo-"

"Why don't you _both_sleep on the bed instead of arguing about it!" Yelled Manjoume behind us. Obviously annoyed. My eyes widen. "What! No!" I frowned slightly. Juudai just plainly glared. "I told you, Manjoume-san. I don't love him like that. Sure, he's my best friend, but you don't have to tease us 'bout this!"

"Well, you hug and hold hands like a couple. I swear, you guys are perfect together." Manjoume grumbled.

I gasped, and pulled away. Really now? I... I... We're best friends... Right? I turned to look at Juudai only to see him glaring at Manjoume, leaving. I sighed, and patted him on the sholder. "Don't worry 'bout him, Juudai." He sighed and looked at me.

"I... It's my fault." He said, eyes shadowed under his hair. I narrowed my eyes. "No. It's not. I'm not mad at you, and I do't mine this steel room. Infact, it looks nice, Juudai."

"It is nice, Johan, however, there's only room for one bed, Johan." He sadly looks down.

I gave a sad grin. "We've won 2nd place, and $5. That's better then nothin', right?"

He nodded. "True." I grinned.

"I'll sleep on the floor, K?"

Juudai sighed in defeat. "Okay. But the next night I'm sleepin' on the floor!"

Now it's my turn to sigh in defeat. "Okay." I grinned.

We both walked into the room.

**X-X-X-X**

I sighed as I sat down on the bed to see Juudai saying on the floor... I can't help but feel guilty.

I sighed again. "Juudai. It isn't your fault. I'm not mad. I'm just... Confused. You told me to light it, however, I'm confused on why you did that. You... You're my best friend, and seeing you like this is kina makin' me feel bad." I sadly looked down. "You didn't reply for the longest time, so, it probably has something to do with that, however... You worried me, Juudai. You really did."

I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

The room was silent for a moment when Juudai broke it, "It was my golden-eyed other half."

I blinked. Golden-eyed... I sat up and look at him. "What do you mean!"

"Remember? My eyes change to a golden-color? Apparently so does my personality..." Juudai still laid there.

I frowned slightly. "Do you remember what it could be?"

"No... I don't remember."

"I see..."

... Oddly, I believe him. I stood up and walked up to Juudai. I walked up to Juudai giving him an odd smile.

"I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom." By then. I left the room.

X-X-X-X

As I watched my face, and sighed and looked through the mirror. I... I love Juudai... I sighed and looked to my hands. I guess it's true. I sighed as I shook my head to get the water off my face. I guess I should... Tell him. I mean... He's my best friend, and he has the right to know. I sighed.

I'm going back now. I left the bathroom.

**X-X-X-X  
>TimeSkip:<strong>

Well, I couldn't bring myself to tell Juudai. It's the second day, and it was already evening. I was sitting with everyone else that is in the class, eating dinner. I was laughing along with everything else. I looked at Juudai, who was next to me. However, I see him smile, and laugh. It looks like he hadn't gotten over what he did. I sighed. I'm... Concerned. I chuckled lightly to see Juudai staring at me, more like smiling at me. I blinked. I grinned. This... Isn't the right moment, but I just felt like saying it. I nuzzled his neck. I just wanted to. I looked at him, only to see a red Juudai. I blinked, and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry Juudai."

I feel hot now. I guess I'm flushing, huh? I gave a smile to Juudai. He smiled back. "It's fine Johan... I like it."

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck. I felt more hot. I does feel nice. I chuckled, trying to laugh it off. I looked at Juudai in the eyes. I guess he should know, right? I blinked again and looked again in the eyes. They were happy, and carefree. I sighed. If I can't name the emotion, then the only other way is Love. I chuckled lightly at that. I guess I won't know until it actually happens then, huh? I almost kiss him on the forehead... Almost.

"Wanna go back to the room? I'll keep my 'Walkie-Talkie' with me." I chuckled. We get to keep out walkie-talkies! That's another thing that's cool. Fubuki's got taken away. Edo gets to keep both of his. Since his partner, Saiou, didn't want them, I guess he kept his AND his partners. Odd. Two graduates came with us to the feild trip. Ryo, and Fubuki. I guess hey wanted to come with us because they wanted to. I grinned. Well, this feild trip is turning out fun, and weird at the sametime. Even the bet Manjoume made. I stood up.

"I'm going to get us chocolate. You like?" I asked. Juudai's eyes widen at the mention of 'chocolate'.

"Yes! I'd love that!" He yelled happilly. I grinned. "Okay. I'll leave. I'll meet you in the room, K?"

He nodded. "Okay." He smiled.

**X-X-X-X  
>More Timeskip:<strong>

I Sighed as I walked back to the steel room in the labrotory. After a while I opened the door. I walked in. "Juudai, I'm bac-"

"-Who goes there!" Yelled a mono-tone voice. I froze... I recouldnize the voice as Juudai, but that monotone isn't like him. He turned to me, and I looked into his eyes. My eyes widen.

His eyes were golden.

I was frozen, however, the only movement I made is a frown. I wanted to glare at him, however, he's still Juudai. The Juudai I loved. The golded-eyed Juudai narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "Johan." He said in a monotone.

He both 'glared' at each other. He pumped his fist. "Marry me!" He randomly blurted out.

I narrowed my eyes. "Marry you! Of course!" I yelled, pretty much, trying to be sarcastice... Which was hard, because it wasn't my thing.

"But first. Let me Pillow you!" He yelled. I rose an eyebrow. Pillow me?

"Pillow me! Sure, we are getting '_Married_' after all!" I yelled back, once again in a, not very good, sarcastic manner.

He ran to me, trying to tackle me. However, I grabbed both his palms. We both fell to the ground. I tried to protect myself from him, however, he always managed to find a way to top me. I'd always tried to push him off. I gave a low growl and he kept rolling around what seemed like hours... For all I know, it could've been all night.

I laid here, pating and catching my breath. I thought 'bout a lot of things... That golden-eyed person. I Looked at Juudai, and my eyes widen.

His eyes were brown again. However, he was as exusted as I was.

I guess at the right moment. I leaned in...

I kissed him.

I pulled away quickly and I got up. I panted a bit, and I pulled up Juudai and made him lean on me. I gave a small grin. I laid him on the bed. I gave a small smile as I noticed he fell asleep. I chuckled light, and leaned in to whispered into his ear, "I Love you, Juudai."

I sighed and nuzzled his neck. I sighed as I was 'bout to lay down... I dozed off with the rest of the night there was... However.

"Johan... I Love you too." Whispered a tired Juudai behind me. I turned around to see Juudai behind. He hugged me, and I sighed. I gave a small smile and I closed my eyes again... Once again dozing off.

**X-X-X-X**

I opened my eyes when someone was shakin' me.

"You'll miss the bus, Johan. Wake up." Growled a quiet angry Manjoume. I gave a small, tired, grin, and I rubbed my eyes.

Manjoume gave a low growl, and crossed his arms as he stood up straight. "Good. Get ready. The bus is about to leave."

I rubbed my eyes again and nodded. He walked right out of the door. I yawned, and stood up. I looked aat the bed only to see a, also tired, Juudai. I grinned. I guess it was rather a dream, or he went back to his bed. I chuckled, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Did you sleep well, Juudai?"

Juudai looked up, and gave a tired smile. He nodded. I chuckled and ran up to give Juudai a hug. I sighed happilly. I'm so glad Juudai's doing okay for now. I just feel happy now. However... Juudai pushed me away, and gave a smal smile. He chuckled.

"I told you, I'm not very good at these kinda things." He rubbed the beck of his head.

I grinned, "And like I said, based on my knowlege, I knew you'd make a great manager! Now come on, lets go, Juudai."

He nodded' "Okay!"

**X-X-X-X  
>Normal POV:<strong>

The kids on the bus were congradulating Edo on the bus. They picked on poor Fubuki, whom he just laughed it off, however, Ryo was very pissed. The kids wanted to congradulate Juudai for second place, however, they left Juudai alone, because they can clearly see it...

Juudai was asleep on Johan sholder, and Johan was leaning against the window, asleep as well.

Manjoume just stared at the couple before them and scoffed.

"Lovers..." He mumbled a bit. He looked back up and he sighed. He was in love too, but too bad. The girl ust doesn't see him that way yet. He sighed again and looked at the sleeping couple on the bus.

"Ohh well. Maybe I'll come." He grumbled again, and leaned back and closed his eyes. Minding his own business now.

What they didn't see is Juudai slightly smiled, dreaming 'bout the one he loved...

Johan.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>What do you think? Be honest with me, and critics are welcome. I'll re-type this if you don't like it. If you DO, then you tell me. I'll leave it up. =3<strong>******

**(1) Haou Juudai. Turns out. However, this doesn't mention Haou Juudai's name, so, they don't know what to call it. They desided to call it Juudai's Golden-Eyed other half.**

**(2) In my dream, this is the setting to where Haou yelled, "Marry me!" in things like that. So, I set this like this. =3**

**(3) That's what time I woke up. That's what time I remembered the Dream correctly~!**


End file.
